Question: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the product of $9$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $3$ times that expression and then add $-9$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $9$ and $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is $-6$ plus $9x$ $9x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (9x - 6) = \color{orange}{3(9x-6)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{3(9x-6)}$ do? $3(9x-6)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(9x-6)-9$.